The number of integrated wireless technologies included in mobile computing devices such as 2-in-1 notebooks is increasing. These wireless technologies include, but are not limited to, WIFI, WiGig, and Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) technologies such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE). Each wireless technology specifies certain certification standards that pertain to antenna isolation and others factors. Additionally, regulatory standards limit the Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) caused by wireless systems, which is a measure of the rate at which energy is absorbed by the human body when exposed to radio frequency signals. To meet these regulatory standards, SAR sensors may be used to detect the presence of human tissue, which reduces the available space for antennas. The carrier certification and regulatory standards tend to increase the space required for the antennas to provide suitable performance. At the same time, the available space within the device for the antennas that support these wireless technologies is shrinking. With the addition of a 3D user-facing camera, the available volume for antennas is further reduced.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.